Goodbye, Nobody
Goodbye Nobody is a sci-fi horror story, made by arcticbreath, being a remake of "I'm a monster" released by arcticbreath 2 years ago. Story I look out upon the vastness of the dark beyond the glass, the cold air circling throughout my small concrete box. I scratch in with my fingernails another line on the wall, indicating the 57th day with no memory, alone, in the dark. I can occasionally hear the dripping of water in the background, beyond the walls, whatever that may mean. The room is fairly nice, it has a nice bed, and even a modernized desk next to the bed. It even had it's own toilet in the corner of the room. The room is entire concrete, concrete ceiling, concrete floor, and three concrete walls, with the last wall being only glass. Unbreakable glass. I can see darkness beyond the glass, and I can even see that the room is hanging on the ceiling, as there is darkness in all directions, and no floor to be seen outside of the glass. I haven't heard any people, so I assume I'm alone in this dark, cold, deadly silent building. It's terrifying. It's frightening. I have screamed pleading for people. And the shortage of electricity doesn't help the situation at all. On my wall to the right of the glass wall, there is a hatch in the wall that drops food still. Some sort of automated system that doesn't require anything electrical. Though, I do suspect the food will run out, seeing as there is nobody in the establishment. I don’t even know how I got here, or maybe I just don’t want to remember how... I heard the clank against the wall, a very familiar sound by now, indicating the food has arrived. I grabbed the bag, glued shut, and found potatoes in a container, with a water bottle, a plastic fork, and some salt and pepper packets. I dumped it out on the floor and sat, crossing my legs" on the cold concrete, gazing outside of the seeming void of this.. place. As I was staring into the void eating my potatoes with my plastic fork, into the dark void beyond my walls, I wondered how I even got here in the first place. I looked around, looking for any way out. Obviously the hatch was too small, and plus it works a certain way that I would most certainly die if I went in there. But something that stuck with me, was the fact that the door was seemingly floating. It was almost as if the entire room was an elevator, and that would explain the illusion of the room floating. Obviously, this is a lost cause with no electricity working, so it can neither descend or ascend. I also looked at the vent, on my back wall, but it seems like that would be much too difficult to escape out of. The glass was most certainly unbreakable, when I first got here I went full speed chucking the desk at the glass. I also learned that day of the contents inside the desk. I found a journal, seemingly from a psycho person, which striked my plan for escape in the first place. The journal contained, a supposed layout of the prison, and ramblings saying psychopathic things like "I didn't kill them, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. But I did", ramblings that go on and on like that, and are to be quite frank, disturbing. So, I tore out all of the pages, and laid them inside of the desk, for later use. I have been planning my escape for a while, and the day draws closer for it to happen. I took my water bottle, and put some water on the hatch's handle. I have been doing this for a while now, and the handle has been rusting even more, I gave it a big pull, using all of my muscle, and eventually, due to the weakened metal from the rusting handle, it came off. This meant I wouldn't be able to open the hatch anymore and get food, but it was a sacrifice I had to make. I started to get tired so I fell asleep. When I woke up, I opened my drawer. I grabbed the pages I ripped out long ago, and tore them into a million different pieces. I then gathered them into one large pile on the floor. I then grabbed the handle, and struck the ground, hoping to get sparks. I striked it, and struck it, and struck it once more, but to no avail. Not even a single spark. I did this for hours until eventually my muscles were extremely sore. I was out of breath, and took one final strike... nothing. I passed out on the pile of paper scraps. When I woke up, my stomach was growling, and was hurting. I had gone at least whole days without eating at this point. Who knows how long I was sleeping. I lifted up my shirt, only to see that my ribcage was poking at my skin. I had to get out as soon as possible. I popped my neck, cracked my fingers, took a deep breath and violently scratched the handle against the floor, until I saw a bit of light. I had been seeing dark this whole time I forgot what light looked. I striked the floor again, closer to the paper pile. And like that, a fire was catching on. I blew and blew, as to contain the fire. It grew bigger, and bigger, and became blindingly huge. Tears filled my eyes. It had been my first time seeing light in a while. I took my white shirt and threw it into the fire, which made it even larger. I then broke off a piece of wood from my desk, and threw some of that in. I then grabbed some forks from previous meals, and picked up the fire, and put it up closer to the vent. I held it up there for a while until my arms got tired, but what I wanted to happen worked. If this room was structured how I thought it was, I was about to escape this god forbidden room. I smiled, I screamed with joy. I heard the water flowing outside, I put my ear up to the vent. I heard it pouring out like a river, those internal sprinkler systems, spewing out water. At this point I was just waiting, I was expecting some sort of wire malfunction. I waited... and waited.... and waited. I dozed off without realizing it. Until I woke up to my floor being diagonal. I had slid towards my glass wall. The water must've touched one of the wires which caused the rail of this ‘elevator’ room to drop a little. I heard a noise, an explosion of sorts. And at this point the room was falling. The room was now tilting in all sorts of directions while falling, and for the first time ever I saw an actual object, instead of just darkness outside of the glass wall. I noticed the desk was starting to slip off, heading towards me. It had knocked me off of the descending floor, and then I hit my head against the ground. I woke up, ears ringing. I got the upper part of my body up, and looked down, trying to embrace the pain. I saw some blood drip down onto my grey jogging pants. I put my hand on the back of my head in pain, where the bleeding supposedly was coming from, and then I got up. I looked at the many pieces of shattered glass on the floor. I guess the extreme speed and force of the elevator dropping caused it to break. Images flashed into my mind. It was almost as if I had been recalling a memory. I remember breaking a window, and breaking into a house… I guess the glass reminded me somewhat of the past I had to march forward though. It seemed like the room elevator thingy landed at the very bottom, which revealed a long, narrow hallway. I shouted pleading for anybody to come reveal themselves, since I have been trying to find people for years. After walking down this scary, dark, non-lit hallway, I found a door at the very end, in which I entered. I found a long table with a note on it, reading: Marley, If you’re reading this, you somehow managed to escape our Isolation Cell of our prison. We had to wipe your memory, with a special pill added to your food, to make sure you don’t remember on who you are, and you only focus on the future. We need you to focus on the future of the human race, which will most likely be completely gone by the time you escape your cell. You see, we didn’t want the most dangerous criminal alive to be the future of our society, but it unfortunately has to be that way. Your cell was the most secured out of them all, whereas the other cells are less strict, so they all got infected by the virus that wiped out the human race. I have minutes to live while writing this, so I am just trying to tell you everything I can before it’s too late. Just remember, you’re the future of society, and you most rebuild it, for the good of the human race. Godspeed Marley, we’re all depending on you. From, James H. Well, at least I know my name now. Marley. I just wish I knew what I did… but it was just then when I saw a last little writing. P.S. If you ever get curious enough, your file is at the end of the table, but focus on what’s important. Well now I need to look at the file. I mean what could I’ve done? I walked to the edge of the table, and picked up my file. I gazed at the files, horrified at what I was reading, what this “Marley” person has done, who was apparently me. I set down the file. I saw the exit sign, and headed that way. I had remembered everything I had done by now. I opened the large metal door, and gazed out upon the dryness of the land. I took a deep breath… air. I looked up at the sun, and for some reason felt disappointed, even though that’s what I had been missing out on all this time. There was a tree off in the distance in which I walked towards, and that leads us to where we are now. I am currently writing this under the tree. If anyone is still alive, which I doubt, I hope they know this. I am the last person that you want rebuilding society. If you knew what I did, you would not want me to be the one attempting to recreate it. I have prepared a rope I made out of my shirt, torn apart, and tied back together. The noose is calling my name. So, goodbye… nobody. Category:Horror Stories Category:Stories Category:Original Articles